1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and procedures. In particular, the present disclosure relates to hemostatic valves and systems, and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Numerous procedures have been developed that involve the percutaneous insertion of a medical device into a body vessel of a patient, with the medical device being introduced into the vessel by a variety of known techniques. Each of these procedures must control the flow of bodily fluids when the medical device is inserted into the body vessel. Accordingly, medical valves, such as hemostatic valves, iris valves, laparoscopic ports, or the like, are often used to limit or prevent blood/fluid or CO2/gas loss during the procedure.
Hemostatic valves often incorporate a elastomeric slit septum disk to control fluid flow through the medical device. However, disk valves are subject to deformation with both time and use, and often can tear or become dislodged during insertion and/or withdrawal of the medical device. Furthermore, disk valves are not designed to provide an effective seal across a wide range of differently sized medical devices. Although the disk valve can be modified to accommodate these situations, such as with increased tensile and/or elongation properties, this modification leads to increased resistance, and thus require the use of excessive force when the medical device is inserted and withdrawn through the disk valve.
Iris valves can include an elastomeric sleeve that is disposed within a valve body and which is interconnected to a rotatable cap. When the cap is rotated in a first direction, an opening extending through the elastomeric sleeve is opened. Conversely, when the cap is rotated in a second opposite direction, the elastomeric sleeve is twisted and constricted to effectuate a closure of the elastomeric sleeve. However, if the operator stops the rotation, the elastomeric sleeve can revert, or recoil, back to the open position. Additionally, even when the elastomeric sleeve is held in the closed position, gaps or channels extend therethrough as a result of the twisting or enfolding required to effectuate a closure. Accordingly, fluid can leak through the iris valve in the closed position. Further, the continuous twisting and constricting of the elastomeric sleeve leads to wear of the sleeve, such as through tearing.
The drawbacks associated with the existing medical valves are further exemplified when one considers that a single medical valve often is used to insert multiple medical devices during a single procedure. For example, a hemostatic valve may be used first for introducing a delivery catheter, followed by an interventional catheter. In this example, the hemostatic valve must be able to provide a hemostatic seal under a variety of conditions, i.e., accommodate a variety of different sized medical devices. Additionally, the hemostatic valve device must be able to quickly adjust to use of each of these different medical devices, otherwise significant fluid loss can occur through the medical valve.